


Arguments

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of orgy, Pet Names, subby boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: We get a taste of how Minho's parents really view JisungTHIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDED EX SKZ MEMBER
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Exterior [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 19
Kudos: 253





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I know it's been like ten years and I'm STARVING you guys, but I had finals for my college semester and you know how that be. However! I am now on break for a hot second so more updates will be coming!!

Jisung drools into the backseat, moaning loud, his face pushed into the material. Minho has his ass in the air and his head shoved down. 

They’re again parked in a dark, tree covered area, Min completely ruining Ji. 

“Ah-Master!” He cries, hands gripping the door handle. Minho smirks and leaves a harsh slap to his ass. A firm hold on one side of his hip the other pushing Jisung’s shirt up. 

“Such a good slut puppy for me Jiji. A good boy always letting your master use you when he wants.” He goes harder, moving his skirt out of the way. 

Jisung moans eyes rolled back in his head, tongue sticking out of his mouth. He has almost no control over his body right now, he’s deep in subspace. 

Min shifts his hips and hits that certain spot he’s been purposely missing. The younger whimpers and pushes back on him, “Pl-please…” he cries, not even knowing what he’s begging for. 

The elder hums and slows down his pace, enjoying torturing his boyfriend a little too much right now. He pulls out so only his tip is inside and laughs watching Jisung try and grind back on him. 

“Needy prince,” he murmurs, pulling out all the way. Ji whines wanting to be filled, wanting to get off. 

“Master! Want you inside!” 

“Slut.” 

“Y-you are too!” 

Minho spanks him again, making him buck forward and moan, “Who do you think you’re talking to like that?” he growls. 

“My slutty master,” Jisung taunts back, looking over his shoulder. His eyes are glazed over, tear tracks running down his cheeks, lips bright red from biting. 

“You can’t keep your dick out of me princess. All you do is think with your big cock,” he continues. 

Minho grits his teeth, he flips Jisung over suddenly and yanks the front of his jeans down too. Throwing his legs over his shoulder on one side, he grabs Sungie’s cock in one hand and the material of his skirt in the other and then starts his torture. 

Rubbing the fabric on him hard, making him buck his hips and fuck his fist. 

“Aw does my dumb pup think he knows how to use this pathetic cock?” 

“I do!” Jisung screams in frustration. His back arching, legs shaking. Minho is absolutely wrecking him, and he’s not even getting fucked right now. 

“Oh you do? Is that what all the little boys before me told you? ‘Oh Jisung! Fuck me harder please! I can’t  _ feel  _ it’,” he mocks, rubbing him even harder, stroking him insanely fast. 

Jisung is a mess, “They l-loved it as much as you do,” he hisses, nails digging into Min’s wrist. He knows he’s just making his boyfriend be even more tortuous with his answers to him. But he wants that honestly. 

Minho hums, he shoves himself back inside the younger, rendering him speechless, his back arched against the seats. 

“Such a waste on a dumb sub, it’s pathetic when you try to use it. You get so overwhelmed and cum so fast, I don’t know how anyone ever thought a stupid pup like you could dominate them.” Minho leans down and connects their lips, rolling his hips into his boyfriend firmly. Jisung whimpers his hands going into his hair now. 

“You’re my little prince now, right buttercup? Master’s pretty boy?” 

“Yes,” Jisung whines, he kisses him back lovingly, he knows Minho isn’t serious when he says mean things to him. The degrading just turns him on so much it’s unreal. And Min always follows up with little praises and loving kisses. 

“All mine, my perfect honey pot.” Min’s voice changes as he fucks him now, his words going right to Ji’s dick. 

“I love you,” Jisung whispers, grabbing him forward to lock their lips again. 

“I love you too Jiji.” 

Minho rolls his hips deeply, making him moan even more, he pulls away and grips his waist. 

Ji tips his head back, drool dripping out of his mouth, back arched, eyes rolled back. He cries out as Minho hits his prostate, cum coats his stomach suddenly. 

“Aw pretty boy, look at you cumming untouched. What a good prince.” Min pushes his shirt up all the way, reveling in his intense clenching around him. 

“S-so Good,” Jisung whimpers, Minho hums and fucks him harder, getting himself to his high. 

He cums hard, moaning into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“God fuck, you seriously nearly broke me.” Sungie runs a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. Min pulls out and grabs a napkin from the center console. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes are instantly filled with worry. 

Jisung laughs softly, “Yeah baby, it felt really good. Probably not gonna be able to walk but it was so good.” He kisses Min softly and touches the side of his face. 

“Promise?” Minho starts cleaning them both up, he peppers kisses all over Ji’s body, hugging him close afterwards. 

“Promise love.” 

Sungie sits up and groans his back stinging already, “We really need to stop fucking in the car.” He giggles looking around so see if there’s any other people close to them. Thankfully there isn’t. 

Minho helps Sungie slip his jeans back on all the way and then adjusts his skirt and panties. “You’re so pretty.” Jisung sits up and takes his face in his hands, kissing him happily. 

“You’re pretty, now let’s get back to my house so we can pack and head to school.” He climbs back into the front seat, Ji getting to land a smack to his ass. 

When the younger goes to crawl he whines and falls forward, “I’m so sore.” 

“Mm, I’ll go easy on you the rest of the week.” 

*

“You’re leaving already?” Bitna looks at them both, noticing the messy hair her son is sporting and the fact his skirt is twisted wrong. 

“Yeah, we have a lot of homework and our stuff is back in the dorms.” Min explains. Jisung stands to the side, trying to hide the hickeys on his neck and the bruises on his biceps. 

“That all?” His mother raises a brow at him. 

“Go pack our bag babe, please.” Minho smiles at Sungie. The younger nods and goes upstairs, his cheeks red. Once alone Bitna grabs Min’s arm, tugging him into another room. 

“I will  _ not  _ have you messing around like this. You look like a mess!” She hisses. 

“It was windy!” He protests. 

“I’m sure, the  _ wind  _ twisted your skirt around then too? I don’t care if you’re having sex. But I will not allow you to do it in such a classless way, when you step outside that door your represent our family and  _ this, _ ” she tugs on his skirt and hits the side of his head slightly, “is not how we raised you,” her words are harsh and angry. 

“Nobody knows me outside these walls, and I’m not being classless. I’m with one boy, and I have been, what I do with him is none of your business.” He crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. 

“It’s my business when my son allows his boyfriend to fuck him in a car. Your skirt on backwards, your messy hair and the bruises all over you show me enough. You’re acting like a slut Lee Minho, you are lucky that I am confronting you and not your father otherwise you would be forbaid to be with him.” 

Min glares defiantly, “I’m done with this conversation.” He practically stomps up to his room, “we’re leaving Sung.” 

Jisung lifts his head, hearing the angry tone from Minho, “what’s wrong princess?” 

“My mom is being an ass.” The older boy yanks his dresser open and changes into sweats and a hoodie, leaving behind his cute outfit. Ji watches his every move. 

“Hey, why’s my pretty boy changing?” He asks softly, arms wrapping around his boyfriend from behind. Min sniffles and turns in his arms, nuzzling into his neck. 

“My skirt was all messed up and twisted, she noticed...she accused me of being a slut. Said I can’t act so classless,” he whimpers quietly. 

Jisung grits his teeth, one hand sliding up to his hair to pet him gently, the other moving down to hug him closer. 

“Listen to me my love, you’re not a slut, you’re not classless. She has no right to say that shit to you and make you feel like this. I don’t care if she’s your mom or not.” Ji presses their foreheads together and pecks his nose. He seriously needs a hit right now. 

The anger currently surging through his veins way too intense to be directed at Min’s mom. 

“I can feel you shaking,” Minho whispers, he pulls away and takes Jisung’s face in his hands. “Deep breath, you’re okay, I’m okay.” 

The younger bites his lower lip, “Let’s get out of here before I blow a gasket,” he murmurs. Min nods and squeezes his hand before letting him go completely. 

Jisung goes to his bag and grabs his pen, sucking in deeply, letting the vapors hit the back of his throat and fill his nose. Slowly he exhales, repeating the process until there’s a slight calmness to him finally. 

“Ready buttercup?” 

“Yeah.” Sungie takes Minho’s hand and they walk downstairs. His parents are waiting for them it seems. 

“Leaving already?” His father questions. 

“Yes.” 

“I’d like to speak with you Minho.” Junha crosses his arms over his chest. 

“We’ll talk over the phone, we need to get on the road before traffic picks up.” 

“What’s this attitude? First you speak to you mother in such a disrespectful manner and now me. Are you picking this behavior up from him?” His eyes shoot daggers at Jisung. 

“I’m sorry but Eomma was out of line talking to me like that. I’m an adult I should be treated like one. I understand you both want me to behave a certain way, however I won’t be disrespected. You  _ both  _ raised me that way.” 

Both of them stare shocked by his words, Junha clears his throat, “I didn’t want to say this in front of him, however since you’re choosing to act in such a way I might as well. He is not welcomed in this house any longer, we do not was the association of a delinquent with our family name.”

“A delinquent?” Jisung coughs, completely thrown off guard, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that our son will not be involved with someone who has charges pressed against him by his own family. We saw your record. Drugs, fights, we want you no where near Minho.” Bitna now speaks. 

“My record is sealed, it all was erased when I came of age.” He snaps angrily. How dare they dig up his past!

“A sealed record means nothing when you ask the correct people.” 

“Are you kidding me? That is completely crossing the line! Jisung’s past has nothing to do with you and does not reflect who he really is. That is a complete invasion of privacy!” Minho yells, he’s so angry. 

“The charges pressed against me were my parents teaching me a lesson, that’s all. Since you want so badly to know about me, not everyone can be cookie cutter and fed with a silver spoon.” Jisung clenches his fists. 

“And for your information, I’ve been absolutely terrified for you two to even find out what I looked like let alone my past since you’re so fucking judgemental. For people that are so open minded you’re still pieces of shit.” He shoves by them both before his anger can escalate any further. He can feel it boiling inside him. 

“Why would you bring that up to him!? That was so uncalled for! I  _ love  _ him! Is it so hard for the two of you to just let me be happy? Why can’t you both just leave me and my relationships alone? Now he’s not going to want anything to do with me!” Minho shouts at both his parents, his eyes water and tears fall. He pushes out the front doors and finds Jisung sitting against the hood of his car. His pen in his mouth, vapor exhaling out past his lips. 

“Ji-“

“Come here Min.” Jisung’s voice is stern, Minho timidly walks over. The younger wraps his arm firmly around his waist, tugging him against his body completely. 

His other hand slips his pen into his pocket and then slides under Minho’s jaw. 

The elder swallows, actually nervous. 

“I love you, so much, I hope you still want to be with me...even after your parents found out everything. I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up…” his voice breaks and tears spill over his lashes. Minho is completely surprised. 

“Hey, hey, look at me babydoll, you’re not a fuck up, not at all. I don’t care if they know because I don’t care about what you’ve done in the past or what was done to you. I know you now, I love you now, you’re perfect Jiji.” Min wipes his cheeks and kisses his forehead. 

“You make me so incredibly happy buttercup, I know we haven’t been together all that long, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’d have me.” 

“I want that too babygirl.” Jisung hiccups and leans forward to kiss him softly. 

“Let’s go home now, we still have one more day of the weekend to lay around and do nothing except make out and eat food.” Minho hugs him tightly, they then move to get back in the car. 

Not long into the ride Jisung is sound asleep, worn out from the sex and from being so worked up. 

*

Back in the dorms Felix currently is lounging on his bed, Changbin complaining about the people that live on his floor. 

“Report them then babe.” Lix doesn’t look up from his text book, his chin in his hand. 

“My RA doesn’t do shit! Why can’t you report it?” 

“You’re not my resident hun, I could make a duty log when I’m on tonight but unless I see it I can’t do much.” 

“How? Jisung has gotten reported for smoking by you and you’re not his RA!” 

“Because that’s a drug problem Bin, I can’t do anything about hair in your shower drains,” Changbin whines loud and flops down on top of Lix, “why don’t you love me?” 

“I do love you, but I am not abusing my RA powers to scare the people on your floor.” Felix rolls over and wraps himself around Changbin, fingers sliding into his hair. 

“Will you go with me to report it?” 

The pink haired boy hums, “I suppose I could do that.” Bin leans in and connects their lips slowly, his tongue pushing past to lick at his boyfriend’s. Felix whines quietly, his thighs squeezing together slightly. 

“Stop trying to bribe me by sticking your tongue in my mouth.” He pulls away which just makes the older boy move to his neck, sucking right below his ear. One hand creeps to grab his ass and Lix has to bite his lower lip. 

“Please Lixie? Don’t make daddy beg.” 

“I’m gonna barf,” Felix laughs, pushing his face away, Changbin pouts at him and sits up. 

“Hey!” The younger shrieks as he feels Changbin’s dick press to his ass. 

“Can I bribe you with my dick? Or maybe I can ride you and that’ll make you do something,” he smirks, biting down on him again. 

Felix shivers under him, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I might take you up on that offer.” 

“Then will you tell the nasty bitches to take their hair out of the drains?” Bin shifts and sits on Lix, his fingers sliding up into his lilac colored hair. He balances on his knees slightly and grinds down. 

“Hmhm…” Felix ignores his words, agreeing to whatever, just so his boyfriend will rub against his dick more. 

The younger is an absolute slut when it comes to Changbin, all his boyfriend needs to do is kiss him and he’s absolute putty in his hand. 

Bin smirks and pulls their mouths back together, he slowly starts to roll his hips. Giving small tugs to his hair, Felix slides his hands up his sides, going under his shirt to trace the slight pudge around his middle. 

“You’re so pretty,” Lix whispers, his small fingers going up further, grabbing at his pecks, loving the bulk all over him. 

Changbin groans and moves back to tug his shirt off, letting Felix run his hands over his biceps now too. Squeezing both sides firmly, he kisses along his neck, nipping and sucking gently. 

“You’re pretty,” Bin counters, he removes Lix’ shirt too and then knocks him down to his back. 

His hips start to roll down a little harder, biting his lower lip as he tugs gently on his nipples. Felix whimpers quietly, his lower lip between his teeth trying to keep his sounds in. The last thing he needs is getting caught having sex as an RA. 

Changbin moves slightly and grinds his ass down on him now, leaning back on one hand to balance himself. Lix covers his mouth quickly, his other hand going to Bin’s belt, trying desperately to undo it. 

“Let me do it dove.” His hands move to his belt, sliding it off his body slowly. The younger slides his hands up his body again, squeezing Bin’s muscles. He sits up and licks at his nipples making his shiver slightly. 

“I love your chest so much, you’re so fucking hot,” he whispers against him, his hand tugs gently on his other nipple. Changbin hums and sets his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulders, letting him do whatever he wants because it feels good. 

Felix sucks deep marks all over him, pulling back to stare at his handy work. His thumbs rub into his sensitive buds still, “I love your tits so much,” he groans, staring. 

Changing giggles and knocks him back down, moving from straddling him to pushing between his thighs. Felix instantly wraps his legs around his waist as they kiss intensely. His hands tangle in his black and red striped hair, pulling softly. 

The elder rolls his hips deeply, grabbing his ass through the loose sweats he has on. 

“You’re so hard for me already kitten, have you been this worked up all day?” Changbin slides one hand down Lix’ toned body and grabs his cock through the material. Felix moans softly, cheeks bright red. 

“You just make me so horny so fast, can’t help it.” He pouts up at him. 

“Hmm, you do the same to me, dove. Just thinking about you so needy gets me worked up.” He smirks and palms him slowly, loving the way Felix rushes to cover his mouth so he won’t moan loud. 

Always so sensitive. 

“What do you want kitten? Tell me what you need.” Changbin kisses along his neck again, leaning to the side of his body now. He pushes his sweats down and smiles at the way his dick springs free. 

“Pretty boy,” he murmurs, hand wrapping around him to stroke slowly. 

Bin is such a sucker for Felix, he can’t deny him shit. He loves to touch him and make him squirm, loves the way his moans get high pitched despite his deep voice. 

Unlike sleeping with Minho, Lix received praises and praises only, he strives to be a good boy always. Doesn’t like punishments or degrading, he’s Changbin’s little angel. 

“W-wanna ride you,” Felix whispers, he pulls Bin down to kiss him again, biting at his lips gently. Changbin smiles and moves again, sliding back between his legs but now he’s down between them. 

“Such a cute little hole, always so eager to get played with and fucked.” He sets his thick thighs on his shoulders and thumbs at his entrance, loving the way he shudders. 

His eyes flicker up as he realizes Lix has lube already at his entrance. “Somebody was playing with himself earlier.” He pushes two fingers in him and Lix arches. 

“You weren’t home hyung…” he whispers, eyes squeezed shut. 

“What did you think about kitten? Did you have your little fingers inside? Or did you play with your toys?” He slides in a third, feeling that Felix is already loosened up. 

“Played with my v-vibrator...and fucked myself. Wanted it to be you so bad hyung,” he moans. 

Changbin takes his fingers out, then sits up and pushes his jeans down, Lix gets on his elbows and pulls his cock out, hand wrapping around him instantly. 

“Hmm you taste so good hyung,” he whispers while tonguing at his slit that’s dripping with precum. 

“Good boy, open this more.” He taps his jaw and Felix takes more in his mouth, getting on all fours to suck him properly. Bin grips his hair and very slowly starts to thrust in his mouth. Right when Lix starts to get a pace going Changbin pulls out and rubs his tip right on his lips. 

Felix giggles and sucks slowly, opening to tease him a little. “There you go dove, suck it nice and slow.” 

Changbin leans over and finds the vibrator he’d been previously using. He turns it on and reaches down to press it against Lix’ entrance. 

He whimpers around his boyfriend, pulling off to look up at him. “Can I have your cock please hyung?” He whispers looking at with pouty eyes. 

“Fuck you’re so cute.” 

Changbin rolls to his back and switches out toys, opting for a fleshlight to really torture Lix. 

“Go ahead kitten.” 

Felix climbs on top of him and squirts a bunch of lube on his dick and then sinks down. A moan coming past his lips. 

“Shhh baby, can’t be too loud.” Changbin instantly starts thrusting up into him. Lix covers his mouth eyes squeezed shut. He bounces happily, hands on his chest feeling him up again. 

Bin then grabs his small cock and covers him in lube too, he puts the flesh light to his tip and makes him thrust inside. 

Felix inhales and opens his eyes, “Show me how you use your pretty cock kitten.” Changbin smirks. 

Lix does as he told in seconds, he starts fucking himself on his boyfriend and up into the toy too. 

“God Lixie fuck, just like that baby, you’re fucking me so good. You look so good on my cock like this kitten.” 

Felix whimpers, getting overwhelmed, he bucks down and bounces hard nails scratching his boyfriend’s chest. 

“B-Binnie…” he cries thrusting into the toy aggressively, his thighs start burning and his head spins. 

“You’re doing such a good job baby.” Changbin jerks the toy quickly, Lix shaking stomach clenching up. 

“Mm gonna cum hyung!” he shrieks around his hand. Bin speeds up his hand and hits his prostate, Felix throws his head back, clenching around Bin, the burning inside reaching a point. 

“Cum for me kitten, show me how good you feel.” 

As if on command Felix releases, going limp around Bin. The elder flips them over and fucks him hard making him cry and moan loud. Changbin has to cover his mouth with his hand and lifts his legs getting his prostate again. 

Bin moans and releases deep inside him, he continues to fuck his until they’re both overstimulated. 

“Hmm don’t move, wanna cock warm you,” Felix whispers, legs locked around his waist. 

“You’re killing me babe,” Changbin giggles. He shifts and they both hiss, “Let me move you on top dove.” 

Lix hums and kisses him lovingly, his hips slowly moving still now that he’s back on top. He makes Bin play with his cock still too. 

“Kinky boy.” Changbin teases as he continues to overstimulate his boyfriend. His thumb rubbing into his tip firmly. 

“You love it.” 

“I love you.” Bin takes his face in his other hand and kisses him deeply, Felix melting against him. He twitches and whines quietly, thighs trembling. 

“I love you.” The younger then just lays against him, face pushing into his neck. He rolls his hips, kissing his skin gently, loving still being filled up. 

After several minutes of kissing and shy grinding there’s a knock on Lix’ door, both freeze up and glance back. 

“Does your card say you’re here?” Changbin whispers. 

“Yes.” Felix groans, slowly he gets off his boyfriend, tugging his sweats back on. Bin finds his shirt and pulls his jeans back to where they’re supposed to be. 

The younger finds a sweater and checks his hair, he then opens his door with a smile. 

“Hi,” he says looking at Byungho on the other side. 

“Somebody wrote shit all over my white board.” He says angrily. 

Felix holds back his sneer, whiteboards??? Whiteboard problems are what just interrupted him getting dick? 

“Well what does it say?” 

“Why don’t you just come see it.” Lix takes in breath and slides his feet into his slippers. “Be right back Bin.” He calls to his boyfriend. 

“Okay,” Changbin has an arm above his head his phone in his hand. Felix hides his limp best he can, and ignores the cum currently leaking out of him. 

They walk down to Hyunmin and Byungho’s room, “it was probably your friends, they stuff shit to us all the time.” 

On his board are mulitple homophobic slurs and other horrible phrases. 

“I’m not sure they’re home.” Felix takes pictures of everything, “I’ll write up a report and see if the reslife can do anything. I can’t promise much will be done unfortunately because it is something that is hard to find the culprit. Let me know if it happens again please.” 

As they talk Minho walks through the hall, “Hey Min,” Lix waves to him. 

“Hi Lixie.” 

“How was home?” 

“It was, something, my parents got to meet Ji finally.” He laughs softly and pushes his hair behind his ear. 

Byungho stares, his teeth gritted, he hates this guy, he hates how cute he actually is. He hates his stupid boyfriend even more, his idiotic voice and annoying attitude. They’re beyond disgusting. 

He refuses to acknowledge that fact that messing with Minho makes him horny. He is not attracted to guys at all, but Minho is a freak of nature. A crossdressing freak. 

“How’d that go?” Felix asks. 

“Honestly I’m not too sure, but you know it be like that. Ji behaved though so I couldn’t ask for more on our part.” He shrugs and opens his door. 

“Minho! You’re home!” Hyunjin shrieks, he runs and jumps on Min the older boy actually catching him. 

“Jesus Jin, get off.” He groans, “I’ll talk to you later Lix.” 

Minho walks in his room and throws Hyunjin on his bed. Inside is Seungmin and Jeongin too, lounging around on each other. 

“It smells like sex in here.” Min wrinkles his nose up. 

“Well, you weren’t home.” Jin smirks. 

“At least open a window!” 

“Wanna join next time hyung? Your ass always looks so cute in your skirts.” Jeongin teases. 

“Do not let Jisung hear you say that.” 

“Mm, he knows, drunk Jisung is obsessed with your ass even more than sober. If I have to hear about how much he likes to eat you out one more time I’ll puke.” The elder blushes deeply and climbs into his bed, wrapping a blanket around him. 

“Stop talking.” He groans. 

Only a few minutes later Jisung bumps the door open, “oh here’s where you’re hiding.” He says looking at Innie. 

“You wanna go on a walk?” Jeongin stands up, “hell Yeah, I just texted you that.” Sungie giggles. 

“Don’t get caught please.” Minho groans, going on a  _ walk  _ is them going to smoke off campus. 

“We won’t baby.” Ji leans over and kisses him, “love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

*

“His parents are such assholes Innie, god I wanted to fucking punch his dad in the face.” Jisung rants, he takes a long hit from the blunt in between his fingers. 

“We knew that already though, right?” Jeongin leans against his shoulder, taking the drug from him. 

“Yeah but I still wasn’t fully prepared. How the hell do your parents deal with you having two boyfriends?” 

The younger hums and hands the blunt back, “I mean, my dad kinda just high fived me, since I was getting two guys at once. My mom thought it was weird, but they love Jin and Seungmin now. Not to mention my parents are super laid back.” 

Jisung sighs and breathes in deeply. The smoke then exhaling out of his mouth. 

“The party was something though. Min looked so fucking hot, it would have been way more fun if we were high but it’s fine.” Jisung bites his lip remembering how good Minho fucked him that night. 

“Yeah I saw the pictures you two posted.” 

“We should find another party to go to, I’m bored and want to get fucked up.” 

“With our significant others or not?” Jeongin laughs. 

“I’ll ask Min, I’m sure we can find a frat hosting one somewhere.” Jisung takes another hit and shuts his eyes. “I just gotta blow off some steam.” 

“Why don’t you fuck Minho senesless then? It’s what I do to Seungmin.” 

“Innie, you know, I gotta tell you something.” Jisung suddenly laughs. 

“Oh god.” The younger groans, Jisung is high out of his mind right now. Minho is gonna kill him. 

“So like, you know how pretty Min is? How good he looks in those skirts and shit?”

“Am I legally allowed to say yes without getting punched?” 

“Yeah you can.” 

“Your boyfriend is fucking hot and Hyunjin and I would both hit it.” Sungie rolls his eyes at his words. 

“Yeah sure, Min would have you screaming. Looks are  _ totally  _ deceiving.” The older boy leans back against the tree they’re sitting under. “His skirts hide his massive dick, he literally is so fucking good.” 

He’s practically drooling at the thought of his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry what?” Jeongin stares at Jisung, not quite getting what his high rambling is. 

“You ever bottom Innie?”

“Yeah...why?” 

“Min’s dick is so good, I’ve never bottomed for anyone but him. Never want to,” Jisung bites his lower lip, “what I’m trying to say is, I don’t fuck Min senseless.”

“Hold on, you’re the bottom?  _ You? _ ”

“Yeah, surprised me too. But fuck, Minho has me wrapped around his finger.” 

*

“Baby you home?” Jisung knocks on Minho’s door, his walk with Innie was way longer than expected. And he’s really fucking high now. Inside his boyfriend is laying on his bed, stomach down legs kicking. 

He has headphones on too. And he’s alone. 

“Lino…” Ji whines loudly, he kicks off his shoes and crawls up the bed. Laying right on top of the older boy. 

“Hey buttercup. I didn’t even hear you come in. You okay?” 

“Hmm, want Master.” Jisung mumbles. 

Minho smirks and rolls over, “Aw did my baby smoke himself all the way into pup space?” He teases softly, scooping Sungie into his lap. 

“Hmhm, want attention.” 

“I think I can do that for you my sweet prince. Let’s get you out of these smelly clothes first.” Min starts on pulling his jacket off and his red shirt. Jisung shivers and nuzzles into him. 

“You’re such a good boy for me Jiji. I wish you could be on these pretty knees for me right now, we’ll just have to find something else to keep you busy.” 

Minho gets up and finds his collar, Jisung waiting patiently. The second it clips into place he melts, “I could! I just won’t use my tongue master!” He grabs at him. 

“No honey pot, you can’t resist not using your tongue. How about we just relax for now? No sex, just cuddle with me sweetie. I’ll take good care of you.” Jisung nods happily and shimmies out of his jeans. 

“Can I take my boxers off please master?” 

“Yes but no touching yourself.” Minho kisses his forehead and pulls the blankets down for them to curl up under. 

“Can I have a shirt?” 

“Of course buttercup.” 

Jisung slips into one of Min’s large sweaters and pulls the hood up, he then crawls under the blankets and grabs for his boyfriend. The elder strips himself and changes into a pair of shorts. He rubs all over Jisung’s body, easing him into a state of relaxation. 

“I love you,” Ji murmurs. 

“I love you too honeypot.” 

“Mm, sorry I’m a needy pup.” 

“Don’t say sorry baby, look at me. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be taken care of, I will always do it pup. You’re my little prince, I love taking care of you and I love you. Now give me kisses and cuddles silly boy.” Minho tilts his face up, Jisung happily kisses his lips, hand on his bare chest. 

“You make me so happy,” he whispers. 

“You make me happy. I love you a whole lot Ji.” 

*

The next morning Jisung wakes up groggily, the sun hits his eyes and instantly he rolls over to hide in Minho’s chest. 

Min snores softly, his mouth hung open, drool at the corner of his mouth. Jisung couldn’t be happier where he is. 

As he starts to readjust he hears the door starting to open. Quickly he hides under the covers since he’s in his collar. And he’s also still pretty subby he doesn’t want to interact with anyone expect Min. 

“Shhh they’re sleeping still.” Hyunjin whispers, he creeps inside slowly. 

“How cute.” dohyun’s voice surprises Jisung. 

Why is he on campus on a weekend? 

Minho rolls over and nuzzles into Sungie more, wrapping him tightly in his arms. 

Hyunjin shuffles around some more and then a crash happens. Both Ji and Minho jump. Jisung whining and grabbing at his boyfriend. The loud noise seriously scaring him. 

“What the hell Jin.” Min snaps. 

“Mm sorry!” He whispers yells back. 

Jisung wraps himself around Minho, his head peeking out from the top of the blankets now. He shakes slightly, needing to calm down. 

“Hyungs?” Min squints at Chan and dohyun, Chan comes over and pats his head gently. 

“Go back to sleep baby.” He murmurs. Ji whines, “go away.” His voice is muffled by Minho’s chest. 

“You go back to sleep too grumpy, sorry we woke you.” Chan runs his fingers through his hair too. Jisung hums and squeezes his boyfriend, wanting him to cuddle him. 

“Why are you guys in here?” Minho yawns, he sits up slightly leaning on his elbow. 

“I was getting my clothes for the day. I’m going out with Chan and dohyun hyung.” Hyunjin picks up his bag. 

Jisung pokes his head out again, “What time is it?” He pushes the blanket down and wraps more around Minho. Forgetting that he doesn’t have anything on his bottom half. 

“Cute ass Ji.” Hyunjin teases and grabs a handful. 

Jisung whines loudly, eyes squeezing shut, “Hey, no touching.” Minho smacks his hand away. 

“Do you have a collar on?” Hyunjin crawls up his roommate’s bed. 

“Go away Jin.” Min kicks at him. 

Sungie tunnels under the pillows hiding from everyone. “Aw, look at the subby baby.” Chan comes over too, teasing. 

“Mm not subby.” 

“Are you always this cute in the morning? Where’d our bad boy go huh?” Chan runs his fingers along his ass too, leaving a gentle smack. 

“Hey!” Jisung sits up and swats them away. His eyes angry and glaring. 

All three older boys stare at him in shock, his hair messy and collar on, big sweater falling off his shoulder. 

“Fuck-“ Chan whispers eyes darting away. 

“Leave my ass alone, one person touches and it isn’t any of you three. Now get your boner out of my face, I’m not in the mood for an orgy.” He growls. 

“Okay but like, what about at another time?” Chan whispers. 

dohyun hits his arm, “Babe.” He scolds. 

“Don’t act like Ji looking like that doesn’t get your dick hard.” 

“Excuse me, but I’m sitting right here!” Min wraps his arm around him protectively, “keep your hands off my boyfriend.” Jisung pulls the blankets back up to cover his lower body again. 

“Aw just a little subby pup, how cute. Who would have known.” Hyunjin crawls forward again, “too bad I already have two of my own.” 

Jisung kicks him, “fuck off.” His lips are pouted, his normal angry tone replaced with whining. His arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’re a cute pup. And are you a little kitty Min? Two baby subs together.” Chan teases now. 

Minho sits up and grabs Chan’s chin, yanking him forward, he whines, “just because I look cute does not mean I’m a sub,” he growls. 

“Looks can be entirely deceiving. You think my skirt is cute normally? It’d look even better if I was fucking you silly.”

*

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did somebody say orgy???? You mean my specialty????
> 
> What do you guys think ngl I have like the tiniest bit of writers block so if anyone has any requests to see these two go through some shit let me know! 
> 
> my twitters foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> Questions??
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
